Seireitou Kawahiru (Kanna Universe)
:"Other Side of the Illustrious Moon." - Seireitou-shishō Note: The information listed below is an adaption of Seireitou Kawahiru, in the parallel universe of Kanna. This will only be used in works of the author. Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, Kawahiru Seireitō; literally "guardian of the spirit"), feared by the name Fox-Faced Silver Hairs (キツネは銀毛に直面して, Kitsune-men Shirubagami), is a major criminal of the Soul Society. He once held the Captaincy of the Ninth Division, but abandoned the post when he obtained a mysterious item that allowed him to gain powers that would make him unrivaled in all of the Soul Society. His true intentions seem to involve the destruction of the Soul Society, but he has not yet confirmed this personally. Seireitou claims that he desires to bring faith and peace to the Kanna Universe, and change human nature itself, even it had to be done by force. These ideals prompt Seireitou to consider himself the God of the New World (新世界の神, Jōtei no Aratasekai). To his Akirakyū associates, he is addressed as Ryūzaki Ahira (竜崎アヒラ, Ahira Ryuuzaki). He is seen fuctioning as their leader, but remains physically uninvolved so-far in the events of the World Court arc. Appearance Personality Unlike Sonoma-Universe Seireitou, Kanna-Universe Seireitou is depicted as sarcastic and cruel. He won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way. Seireitou seems to use heavy sarcasm and mocking politeness, making it very difficult to discern his true thoughts and emotions. He seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. Judging by his criminal background, Seireitou carries very little moral standards, making no exceptions for anyone; whether they be children or women. Seireitou's disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction and insight. He tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. This cliche personality of his seems to be more of a veil that shrouds his true persona. Seireitou is ideally characterized as an extremely intelligent yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how clever he is in regards to others. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world, which stems from a lack of faith. Believing the world to be "rotten," he desires a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil and establish a forced faith of himself as a God. It is because of this that he rarely displays human emotions, and could be described as "apathetic." He tends to feel that emotions will carry him away and will reduce his focus on more important ordeals. It is important to note that Seireitou never attempts to justify his actions, even when presented with prime opportunities to do so. He willingly accepts responsibility even for things that he did not do. Seireitou takes an interest in Chess, a trait that is shared by his Sonoma-Universe Counterpart. He also seems to have a love for dice, or any form of game that involves chance and probability. History Kanna-Universe Seireitou grew up in a very similar manner to his Sonoma Counterpart. Of what is known, he grew up on whatever he could lay his hands on, moving from Rukongai District to District, making friends as he traveled. Because Kanna was a Universe without faith, war was always breaking out everywhere. Seireitou witnessed the injustices of children dying pre-maturely, mothers begging for mercy, and even fathers and older brothers protecting their families. In order to keep himself alive, he practiced Shinigami arts on his own, and thanks to his superior intellect, he had honed them to almost Lieutenant-level prowess. However, a sense of depression fell young Seireitou. He was unaware of what he was living for, and fighting for, for that matter. He arrived in Hanging Dog, a richer society than the other districts. As he passed by one of the more larger houses, he noticed a man beating two small children for trying to steal some watermelons. However, this was not the entire case. The children payed for the watermelons, but the man stole their money, refusing to service children. Seireitou stepped up, catching the fist of the man as he attempted to punch one of the kids once more. When being asked what he was doing, Seireitou merely replied with "Justice", as he ducked a punch from the man, striking through the man's chest with his bare hand. The childrens' face grew with horror, seeing Seireitou drenched in the man's blood, his arm tangled by organs that he had stuck. Seireitou then understood what he had to do. He needed to liberate this land and give them faith, even if it would have to be done by force. In his own words, "This world was ridden with war, disease, famine, selfishness, and hopelessness. Like rats running on a wheel, this world had no end to the brutality. This cycle has to be broken. Someone has to do it." Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Power: Seireitou has almost unbearable spiritual power, being capable of effortlessly incapacitating several Captains by merely facing in their direction. Ulquiorra Schiffer commented that Seireitou's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. This is evident by the fact that by just being near a weaker-tier Hollow, he causes it to collapse and fade away. His energy and control over it is great enough to repel powerful hypnotic spells. Prior to defecting from Soul Society, his immense spiritual power was apparently unintentionally killing other seated officers just by being near them. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of of the Gotei 13 Captains. *'Reiatsu-Signature Configuration:' Seireitou possesses a unique ability to arrange his reishi composure in order to conceal his spiritual signature. This achieves a perfect disguise, as not even an expert on reiatsu sensing can track such a concealment of spiritual pressure and signature. This is how Seireitou was able to enter the tournament so close to Suzaku without being discovered, and kept himself hidden from his hunters. Kidō Master: Seireitou's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin) spell, invoking its full power, a feat that not even Sonoma-Universe Aizen was unable to accomplish. Another noticeably impossible feat he was capable of preforming was a long-ranged Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation) in order to utilize it without sacrificing himself, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only a third of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient enough to disable several Captains and destroy a massive portion of the Senzaikyū Tower. Flash Step Master: Seireitou's skill and speed in Flash Step is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpō users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kanna-Universe Kamui and Raian Getsueikirite effortlessly. His proficency with Shunpō is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Immense Intellect: In the Kanna-Universe, Seireitou is considered the "genius above geniuses." Even as a child, his intelligence surpassed that of an average Lieutenant-ranked Shinigami. Because he had to raise himself, he lacked social knowledge and was bad at interacting with others as a child, meaning that he was only able to release his true knowledge when he has the support of his peers. As an adult, Seireitou is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and can see the skill or potential in others and what they must do to attain that fullness of that potential. However, his goal of becoming God sometimes contradicts his perception. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. His Zanpakutō's true potential, according to him, is only capable of being unleashed by someone who understands how its special ability works, and what abilities it must assimilate, a testament to his great intellect. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots. Zanpakutō Tennōseiga (被験者の皇帝牙, Emperor Fang; literally "fang born from the emperor's subjects") is the name of Kanna-Universe Seireitou's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, Tennōseiga is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and a tsuba shaped like a diamond with curved concave edges. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Deceive" (だます, damasu); Tennōseiga's appearance doesn't change dramatically, but changes size to look more like a japanese longblade. The hilt also takes on a black color, in contrast to the white in its sealed state. When the release command is uttered, a massive surge of spiritual power envelops Seireitou which floods the entire surrounding area. Raian pointed out that this Seireitou's release "felt like an entire ocrean falling down on him in one sudden fall." The blade is durable enough to fight on par against a skyscraper-sized Zanpakutō, and not gain a single scratch. :Shikai Special Abilities: Tennōseiga's Shikai allows Seireitou to assimilate an opponent's abilities, and add it to his arsenal. This is acheived by allowing his blade to interact with an opponent's power, and allow Tennōseiga to adapt to its abilities. Kamui noted that this was very similar to the process that human bodies take to form anti-bodies to hazards after experiencing them first-hand. However, it does more than assimilate abilities. It transfigures the abilities taken on by Tennōseiga to better suit Seireitou, sometimes even combining with other abilities to form lethal new powers. :*'Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction:' An ability that is unbeknownst to most opponents until it's too late is that it is not Tennōseiga's destructive potential, great length, or wide sweeping range. It is in fact the speed with which it can extend and contract its blade. Tennōseiga can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds, which makes this ability not the longest, but the fastest. However, this ability's true potential as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakutō in an opponent when he retracts Tennōseiga allowing him to kill an opponent at any time. Seireitou states "Kill, Tennōseiga" when preforming the cell destruction, which implies that he controls the moment of the technique's activation. This ability's origin is Gin Ichimaru's Kamishini no Yari. :*'Dimensional Teleportation:' Seireitou possesses an ability that allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or separate dimension, the latter of which is implied to be inescapable. When observed, it was noted that Seireitou's spiritual power would become untraceable when he phases into objects, and also when he teleports to avoid any damage. However, as noted by Kamui, Seireitou much become tangible in order to execute an attack, whether it be direct or indirect. Anyone touching Tennōseiga's hilt at the moment of this technique's execution, will also fade along with him. :*'Sōkyoku' (双殛, Twinned Punishment): While all of Soul Society was preoccupied with the battles of Raian Getsueikirite and Datara Kawahiru's respective armies, Seireitou had used this opportunity to seal the Sōkyoku within Tennōseiga. The Sōkyoku is said to have power equal to one million Zanpakutō, and that power is multiplied by ten the moment it pierces the victim. It also has the defensive ability to block Zanpakutō of equal power, and it can evaporate the soul of the one being executed by it. When released, it takes the form of a huge and magnificent Phoenix-like entity, known as Kikōō. Seireitou can either allow his body to merge with the Sōkyoku's power, or even command it to strike opponents. Should it be destroyed for any reason, it will retreat back within Tennōseiga, and heal itself. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * "This world was ridden with war, disease, famine, selfishness, and hopelessness. Like rats running on a wheel, this world had no end to the brutality. This cycle has to be broken. Someone has to do it." * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "No matter what world, the God of that world creates the rules. In truth, you have been defeated by the rules I created. And as punishment for defying the God of the new world, you will die..." * "If I am not a King... then why are you on your knees, bowing to me?" * (To Sao Feng) "I thank you, Sao Feng. You have protected my world." Behind the Scenes